Parallel
by TimeyWhimey
Summary: "Oh, yes that is terrible- wait, what is that?", the Doctor said and looked up at the sky, pointing at something up there.   "It's a zeppelin...", she said looking at him like he was crazy. "Everybody has one here, apparently"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: She's baaack! Yes I'm back, with a brand new fic and a whole different fandom. It's the wonderful world of Doctor Who! I would like to thank NeuroticNerd for her help when I got stuck and PurpleDragonFlower for her encouraging words! And for the rest of you, reviews and constructive criticism is gold :-) /BMHHA 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I mean how could I, I'm just a teenager..._

There was a loud crash and then the TARDIS was spinning around and shaking violently. The Doctor had no control over it at all. It was like a force stronger than him that had took control over it, which was strange. It kept spinning for awhile until it hit ground with a loud bang. He saw Rory tumble over and Amy hit her head on the console and fall down unconscious on the floor, as he himself fell down on his back. When the TARDIS stilled, Rory stood up and hurried to Amy's side.

"She's breathing", he said relieved.

"Umm, yes, that's good", The Doctor said not really listening to Rory, he was more focused on what just happened.

He stepped out of the TARDIS to see where they had landed. He was a little worried, to say the least, they could be anywhere, or worse, nowhere.

London, that's good, he thought, glad they hadn't end up on a strange planet full of poisonous trees and angry natives or, like last time, a crazy sect with laser guns and, for some strange reason, pears, he still didn't like the green fruit. But the joy over that didn't last long. In front of him was a small ship, big enough for one or two passengers and a pilot. Smoke was rising from the front, and one of the ships four wings where broken. Next to it was a angry looking woman with wavy shoulder length blonde hair and a black t-shirt. When she saw him she walked straight to him and stared him directly in his eyes.

"My ship is broken", she said.

"Yes, yes it is", the Doctor said.

"You crashed into my ship, and now it's broken", she said and looked at him angry.

"What do you mean I crashed in to your ship? You crashed in to my TARDIS", the Doctor said, now a little annoyed at this girl.

"No I didn't. And what the hell is a TARDIS?"

"If you didn't crash into me and the TARDIS didn't crash into you, then what happened? It's a mystery!", he exclaimed.

"Yes, great...", the woman said unenthusiastically, "my ship is still broken, which means I can't get home"

"Oh, yes that is terrible- wait, what is that?", the Doctor said and looked up at the sky, pointing at something up there.

"It's a zeppelin...", she said looking at him like he was crazy. "Everybody has one here, apparently"

He looked around and saw that there was more then one up there, plenty more.

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes. Zeppelins, in London. Zeppelins"

Now he was worried. The only London with zeppelins he'd ever been to was... but no, it couldn't be, could it? It was impossible. It was probably just a London far into the future, with zeppelins and a huge billboard that said 'It arrives in 2016'. Okay, so it wasn't "his" London. But that didn't mean it was the same... It couldn't be... But what if it was?

Then he realised something else. A spaceship and a police-box just crashed in the middle of London, and no one had showed up. It there was a rather loud bang when they crashed. And just when he had finished that thought, three big black vans pulled up by them. From every van four people jumped out and pointed at them with there guns. One of them took a step forward and began speaking.

"We're Torchwood, who are you? What are your intentions for landing on our planet?"

"I'm the Doctor and.. I crashed. Yes unbelievable, right?"

"Doctor?", said a voice coming from inside one of the vans.

"Yes, that would be me", the Doctor said and looked over at the van.

"Doctor and the TARDIS, and I'm going to suppose that the lady over there is your companion"

"No!", they both said in unison.

"Our ships crashed into each other", the woman said.

"You still haven't said who you are", one of the Torchwood men said.

"I'm Fay", she answered.

"Where are you from, what planet?", Jake asked.

"New Earth"

"But that means you're from the future, how?", the Doctor said.

"My ship, it travels in time."

"How?", the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, it just does."

"Where-"

Fay looked away, ignored the Doctor and turned to the Torchwood men.

"My ship is broken and as Doctor here pointed out, I'm from a different time _and_ planet, so I really have nowhere to go, could you help me?"

"Yes, of course, that's one of the reasons we exist, I think", Jake said with a laugh.

"Do you think someone could help me take a look at my ship? I'm not sure I can fix it all on my own"

During Jake's and Fay's exchange of words, the Doctor thought about the TARDIS and it's last visit to this world. How they almost had been stuck. So he turned around and hurried to the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS Amy had just woken up and Rory was fussing over her.

"Really Rory, I'm okay"

Rory didn't listen to her and kept checking the back of her head and stroking her shoulder.

"Rory, stop it, I'm fine. Oh, hello Doctor"

"Yes, Pond and Pond, hello", he said quickly and moved on to examining the TARDIS, trying to find something to show that she was alive. After just a minute or two looking, he found it.

"Yes! And on the same place as last time, what are the odds for that happening?"

"What do you mean with same place as last time? Where are we? What happened?", Amy asked.

"Ehm, let's just say we've taken a little detour on our way to Barcelona... Someone must really have something against me going there"

"Then where are we?", Rory asked, looking slightly panicked.

"We should get out of the TARDIS, there's people out there waiting for me"

Outside a big truck had showed up, and ten of the Torchwood men where trying to lift Fay's ship up on the back of the truck.

"We're taking the ship and your TARDIS to Torchwood HQ", Jake explained, "We've got a specialist on time-traveling vehicles", Jake smiled.

A/N: I'll try and update in a week or so. I'm a pretty slow writer.../BMHHA


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was written a lot faster then I first thought, so yay! Enjoy :-) and review, please. What did you like about it? What didn't you like about it? I want to know to improve my writing. Thanks to NeuroticNerd for her beta-reading. 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. The only thing I own a little bit it is Fay, and even she has a life of her own sometimes... _

They walked up the stairs in the Torchwood building, Canary Wharf. The Doctor painfully remembered what happened here years ago. Yes, it was the Canary Wharf in a different universe, but it looked and felt the same. And all the feelings that he had kept hidden for so long came bubbling up. He stopped, opened a door in his mind, pushed the feelings back inside and locked.

Jake walked in front of them, leading the way. Fay walked just a step behind him.

"So Jake, you're the head of Torchwood?" she said flicking her hair and pouting with her lips.

"No", he answered shortly.

"Oh", Fay looked disappointed with his lack of interest for her.

"We're here", Jake said stopping outside a grey door.

On the other side of the door was a big room. It was messy, but it was an organised mess. In the middle of the room sat a very familiar man with his legs crossed tinkering with what looked like a sonic-screwdriver.

Fay quickly stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Fay."

"Hello Fay", he said, not looking up.

"I've got a little job for you Doc, it's a bit of a challenge, you think you're up for it?" Jake said.

"Always", he said looking up at Jake with a bright smile.

The Doctor just stood in the doorway looking at the Meta-crisis Doctor. The man that he used to be. The man he sometimes wished he was.

The Meta-crisis Doctor noticed the Doctor looking at him. First he stared at him, as if trying to place his face, then he got a look of recognition on his face, and even though he'd never seen him, he knew.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"The TARDIS, it crashed", said the Doctor

"TARDIS. Crashed? Here? How?"

"I'm not completely sure, but my guess is that the TARDIS and Fay's ship collided with each other in the time-vortex. But how we ended up here I don't know."

"Yes..." the Meta-crisis Doctor answered. "Wait. Who's Fay?"

"I'm Fay!", Fay said angrily. "I introduced myself to you two minutes ago!"

"Yes, yes you did. Did you?" the Meta-crisis Doctor said, looking slightly confused.

"Yes!"

"And you've got a time travelling spaceship? Where are you from? Where did you get the ship? "

"Yes I do. New London, New England, New Earth. I... found it."

"Found it? Where? Do you usually find time traveling ships lying about in New London?", the Meta-crisis asked.

"I got lucky I guess", she said and then quickly looking away.

"Hmmm..." the Meta-crisis looked at Fay intensely. "Well, let's take a look at that ship of yours shall we?" He jumped up from his spot on the floor, dusted himself of and put the sonic-screwdriver prototype on a shelf.

The Meta-crisis Doctor went to take a look at Fay's spaceship and everyone, even Amy who was reluctant at first went. The Doctor wanted to take a look at the Meta-crisis's office by himself. On one wall he had a large noticeboard full of pictures, sketches and notes. A small picture in the right corner of the board caught the Doctors eye. It was of a man and a woman, smiling and embracing each other. The man was of course Meta-crisis Doctor and the woman, the woman, she was as beautiful as ever and her smile as bright as a sun. She hadn't changed a bit. He didn't know how long he stood there looking at the picture.

"You shouldn't be here", a female voice said.

Meanwhile in the repair shop the Meta-crisis Doctor was lying head first into the engine, sometimes making little noises of surprise or understanding.

Amy was sitting on top of a tower of wheels, next to her Rory was sitting on the floor. Fay was pacing the floor, every now and then she looked over at her ship, with a slightly worried look on her face.

"You think that you'll be able to fix it?" Fay asked.

"Yes. Most likely. Perhaps not. But probably yes. But maybe not", the Meta-crisis said looking up from inside the engine.

"What?"

"Yes. Most likely. Perhaps not. But probably yes. But maybe not", the Meta-crisis said, slower this time, articulating every word.

"Yes, I heard what you said, I'm not deaf. But you're just babbling, I can't understand a word you're saying. So, mate, can you fix my ship or not?"

"Yes I can. 99,99 percent sure of it. But on the other hand I might not, this is complex stuff, like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Okay. I'm gonna go now, because you sort of scare me", Fay said and walked out of the repair shop.

Amy looked after Fay as she left, then she turned to Rory.

"Wonder what happened to the Doctor? He said he'd only be a minute. Maybe I should go check on him."

"Yes, maybe", Rory said.

"Yes, I'm gonna go see what's keeping him"

"No. Don't. I think he needs time on his own, after everything that's happened today", the Meta-crisis said.

"What do you mean happened today? Nothing special happened today, did it? Could it be the TARDIS crashing? I mean, it's not that bad, no one got hurt. I mean, seriously hurt", Amy said, touching the back of her head.

"He hasn't told you? No, of course not, why would he, I mean I never did."

"What hasn't he told us? And what do you mean you never did? What's going on?" Amy said, clearly very upset.

"You should probably let him tell you. When he get back here. So wait here, don't wander off!"

Amy sat down of the tower of wheels again, with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting slightly.

"Fine. He better not be long. You've both have got some serious explaining to do."

"What are you doing here? This is John Smith's office. His private office", the woman said again.

The Doctor turned around, behind him a dark haired, tall, stern looking woman was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, with a annoyed look on her face.

"Umm, I'm the office inspector, John - can't use Smith anymore, so I am - Noble. Inspector John Noble", the Doctor said, desperately wishing he had his psychic paper with him.

"You're a terrible liar, mr Noble. Come with me."

He followed her down several corridors, then down a couple of stairs. They walked for ten minutes or so, and then they stopped outside a large dark brown door. On the door was a nameplate, it said Peter Tyler.

A/N: Dundunduuuu or something. Next chapter will probably be up in a week or so, until then, who was your first Doctor? Mine was Christopher Eccleston, and yes, I though he was brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I used to be BritishMenHaveHotAccents!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, something like this would probably happen *points down to fanfic*_

Rose Tyler was happy. She had a wonderful boyfriend, an exciting job and she had completely gotten over _him_. She never even thought about him flying around in his blue box with some other girl, who's probably younger and prettier then she was.

Taking this new woman to all the places they had gone, and even further away. Laughing and smiling, him squeezing her hand, her hugging him tightly. Rose never thought of that, never ever.

And when she was investigating alien activity for Torchwood she never once wished that she would see a blue box standing on the location. Not even once. She never wished for a double heartbeat beneath her ear whenever she hugged her boyfriend. He did look exactly the same and had the same quirks and habits. But he was still completely different.

When Rose arrived at the Torchwood building everything looked normal, well as normal as a place that investigates alien lifeforms could be. She had no idea that this day would change everything.

Rose walked in to the office and said hello to her co-worker Sheila, a short brunette with big kind eyes. She walked to the farthest corner of the large square room and sat down by her slightly messy desk. She started her computer and logged on to the Torchwood network. There had been a few sightings of Weevils and one Cyberman that had still been hiding, but all that had been taken care of by someone else, and all that was left for Rose was the paperwork. Same as every day.

Nothing special happened before lunch, but then a lady came in around twelve claiming that she had seen a living pterodactyl in her garden when she was out watering her plants. The lady didn't call it a pterodactyl, what she said was more along the lines of 'huge, terrifying bird', but Rose got it. She sent a team down to check it out.

The team came back about an hour after lunch, bringing with them the pterodactyl. They put it in a cage and Rose went to call the Torchwood base in Cardiff, she'd thought that they might know something about the big, ancient lizard.

"Hello, Ianto Jones speaking", a welsh male voice said.

"Yes, this is Torchwood London, I think we've found your pterodactyl. Wow, that's a sentence I never thought I would use..."

Ianto laughed. "Yes Myfanwy got out a few days ago", he laughed again.

"Would you please come here and collect it?"

"She's a she, not an it and yes, someone will probably pop over tomorrow to get her back home."

"Good, thank you", Rose said and hung up the phone.

Later that afternoon she mostly sat and did paper work and got a call from a confused man who thought she was his daughter. It took her about half an hour to convince him that she in fact, wasn't. Just a minute or two after she had hung up on the babbling man, her phone rang again, this time it was her sort of father, Pete. He asked her to come down to his office.

"Pete! How lovely to see you", the Doctor said enthusiastically when he stepped in to Pete Tyler's office.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Pete said looking straight at the Doctor.

"Oh, right new face", the Doctor said, looking awkwardly at Pete. "I'm the Doctor."

Rose didn't know why, but when she walked in the familiar corridors down to Pete's office she was nervous. Like something out of the ordinary was going to happen when she stepped through that door.

"Who did you call?" the Doctor asked, slightly panicked since he already had a clue.

"You'll see.", Pete said and hung up the phone.

The door handle was pushed down and whoever was on the other side struggled a little with getting the door open. The Doctor hoped that he was wrong about who he thought it was. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her again and then having to leave. Once more. It would most likely break him.

The door opened and she stepped in to the room. His breath caught in his throat, she looked exactly the same and completely different at the same time. She was beautiful, as always. He imagined that even as a corpse she would look beautiful, except that sounded

weird and he didn't think that she would like that compliment very much.

"Hello?" Rose was waving her hand in front of his face to get attention, "Are you alright? You spaced out there for a moment."

"Yes, I am always alright. Well, except for the times when I'm not, but now is not one of those times. So I'm alright."

"Good", Rose said, looking at him strangely, probably wondering what he was on about, "I'm Rose", she then said, reaching her hand out to shake his. The Doctor just waved.

"Hello Rose, nice to meet you, very nice indeed."

"Very nice to meet you too...?"

The Doctor just stared at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, this is getting silly. Rose, it's the Doctor", Pete said.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay, but this chapter was really difficult to write and then fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. But here it is! Hope that you liked it and even if you didn't, please review and tell me why! (Also notice the change of pen-name from BritishMenHaveHotAccents to TimeyWhimey. A name that should stand for me updating and finishing my first chaptered fanfic. And if I don't, please feel free to tell me to do so!)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who ain't mine, never was and never will be. _

_A/N: *Awkward wave* Hello! Yeah, so I haven't updated this story since before the summer… and now it's almost winter (at least up north, way up north)…oops! I'm sorry. And I hope that you'll still like the fic and that you can look past my lack of updates. I promise that I'll try to update quicker in the future. I actually have a half finished chapter, just waiting to get an ending. There's quite a lot of dialogue in this one, I'm not super happy with it, so please feel free to leave any kind of constructive criticism. Don't just say that it's bad without giving a reason for it. _

Rose just stood there, staring at the Doctor. It had been almost five minutes and she hadn't said a word. Then she turned around and went for the door. Without so much as a glance at the Doctor and Pete standing behind her, she left. She just kept on walking, through several corridors until she arrived outside a grey door. She opened it and stepped inside.

"Hello? Are you there? I need to talk to you"

No answer. He was probably down in the workshop she thought.

Down in the workshop the Metacrisis still hadn't been able to fix what was wrong with Fay's ship and Fay was still missing. Amy was getting impatient and was walking around in the workshop, sighing.

"How long was this going to take you said?", Amy said.

"I don't know, could take everything from an hour to a couple of days. It's complicated technology, I wonder where she got it", the Metacrisis answered.

Fay stormed in to the workshop again.

"Where have you been?", Amy asked.

"Nowhere. Why do you care? You writing a book or something?", Fay snapped at Amy.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was a rude question"

Fay didn't answer; instead she walked over to the Metacrisis, who had just mumbled something that sounded a lot like _'Rude and ginger'_.

The door to the workshop burst open once more, this time it was Rose. And she looked terribly upset.

"Rose!", the Metacrisis said and quickly walked over to her. "Are you all right?" He looked really concerned.

"No I'm bloody well not all right! He's back!" Rose yelled.

"Yes I know but-"

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"How long has he been here?"

"An hour or two. Or four…"

"Four hours! And you didn't think telling me about it was a good idea?"

"But… but. There was this ship you see, and it can travel in time. Rose, it's brilliant!"

"A ship? That can travel in time? Hmm, I wonder where I've heard that before?",the sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"It's not the TARDIS. It's a different ship!"

"Frankly Doctor, I don't give a damn about a stupid ship!"

"But Rose…", he started saying.

"No", she said forcefully. "You know how hard it's been, for both of us, to get over him", Rose said, now a lot calmer than before. Now she sounded more sad than angry.

"If I'd have told you about it, how would you have reacted when you saw him?"

"I would have slapped the living daylights out of him and then I'd get my mum and let her slap him too."

"I bet you would", he said with a snort. "But that wouldn't have made things better would it?"

"Yes it would", Rose argued. "He can't just walk back into this world, even by mistake, and be all "hello Rose, did ya miss me?" and pretend that what he did didn't hurt me!"

"You're still not over him"

It wasn't a question.

"It's not like that and you know it!", Rose screamed. "You know I love you", she said with a softer voice.

"I think that's our cue to leave", Rory whispered to Amy and Fay. Fay left right away, but Amy was more reluctant.

"But I want to know what happens Rory", Amy whispered fiercely to him.

"You always did have a problem with boundaries", Rory said as he practically dragged Amy from the room. "This is their personal business, whoever they are. Let's go find the Doctor, maybe he'll tell us what's going on"

"I doubt it", Amy muttered, but she still followed Rory down the corridor.

"But Doctor, how is he here? He said it was impossible, you said it was impossible!"

"Like the first time, by accident. Somehow, when in the time vortex, the TARDIS and this ship here", he gestured to Fay's ship. "I'm not sure how it happened yet, just that it did.

"But he's here. He's actually here", Rose said once again.

"I think we've established that yes"

"We should probably go talk to him. I might have stormed out of Pete's office when I found out who he was."

"Yes, we probably should", the Metacrisis said with no real conviction.

The moment after he'd said that, the door to the workshop burst open and the Doctor himself stepped in.

A heavy silence laid itself over the room, like a thick wet blanket.

The Doctor was looking at Rose and Rose was looking anywhere except at the Doctor. The Metacrisis was just stood next to Rose carefully studying his fingernails.

"Well… this is nice", the Metacrisis said over-cheerily.

Both the Doctor and Rose shot him a hard look that clearly said 'shut up'.

"No, maybe not… I'll just…stand here quietly", he said and looked down at his now incredibly interesting shoes.

But his comments had changed something in the room's atmosphere.

"Rose-", the Doctor started saying.

"No", Rose interrupts. "You're gonna listen to me now"


End file.
